gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 260 - The Woman Under the Hood
Ch. 259 - The Mystery Woman Ch. 261 - Back to the Caribbean CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. False Alarm Travel to Girl in Red Find 12 hidden objects in Girl in Red 2. Red Flowers Place 4 Penstemon Flower Patch in the Garden 3. Paradox Shift Travel to Merida Village Paradox Find 6 differences in Merida Village Paradox 4. In the Shade Have 3 Old Oak Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Penstemon Flower Patch to Level 2 5. Spell Book Return to Broom Race Find 12 hidden objects in Broom Race 6. Tragic News Travel to Macbeth Time Loop Match 12 details in Macbeth Time Loop 7. Time Warp Return to Wizard’s Forest Find 12 hidden objects in Wizard’s Forest 8. Red Means Stop Travel to The Red Huntress Find 12 hidden objects in The Red Huntress 9. Save the Lady Travel to Morrocoy Mangroves Paradox Find 6 differences in Morrocoy Mangroves Paradox 10. Next to Her Home Upgrade 1 Old Oak Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Penstemon Flower Patch to Level 3 11. Under the Hood Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 260 scenes Have 1 Little Red’s Home in the Garden 12. Complete the Stonework Tools Collection Collect the Trunk Chair and place it in your Garden. 13. Home of the Red Upgrade 1 Little Red’s Home to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Old Oak Tree to Level 3 14. Walk Home Upgrade 1 Little Red’s Home to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Little Red’s Home to Level 5 15. Build the Wolf Wizard Castle Complete the Wolf Wizard Castle Wonder 16. Wolf Wizard Fortress Upgrade the Wolf Wizard Castle to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Girl in Red Earn 2 stars in Girl in Red! 3 Star Macbeth Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Macbeth Time Loop! 3 Star The Red Huntress Earn 3 stars in The Red Huntress! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 260 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 260 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 260 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:False Alarm Ch.260/S.1 - Girl in Red Alistair and Megan can take care of finding Caleb's lady friend. Quincy and I have some things to settle in the alternate timeline. Weren't we done with correcting stories in the alternate timeline, Richard? It's a new assignment, Quincy. Someone is tampering with the Red Riding Hood storyline. There was absolutely nothing wrong with that story arc. Everything looked normal to me. Hmm... even I'm surprised. Then why did that timeline trigger an alarm? I'm not putting Verne as a suspect here. He may be busy with this madcap plans of building the Time Ship. Quest:Paradox Shift Ch.260/S.2 - Merida Village Paradox I gave the mission of finding Roslyn a pass. Alistair and Megan are better at these kind of tasks than me. A part of me says that I'm getting too old for this. Being a Time Agent has its perks. But of late. I can't help but ponder over a life without megalomaniacs and anomolies. I've made significant progress in my experiments with toning down Paradoxes. Meet me at Wizard's Forest and I'll tell you more. Rope in Enrique too. It's time to expand the team to help with this and he'll be a good fit. Quest:Spell Book Ch.113/S.1 - Broom Race When Caleb said *equipment*... I was expecting to see proper equipment. Not a spell book! What are we going to do with these? And I can't just take these to Caleb. What if it will aid him in wreaking more havoc? I still don't trust that man. I had a quick chat with one of my friends in the Academy of Wizards. She said all but one spell in that book made sense to her. That only one being a cloaking spell. No wonder Alistair and Richard didn't see anything in Venezuela. Caleb's hideout is cloaked by a spell and even our scanners won't detect it. Quest:Tragic News Ch.260/S.3 - Macbeth Time Loop Since we are in the alternate timeline... We may have to fix a Time Loop which has formed here. It's Macbeth this time and at that exact point of time when he comes across the three witches. There isn't much time to waste. Let's commence work right away. I'm still baffled by the false alarm which has been raised by our scanners. Is someone messing with our systems again? Are we being played again? The Time Manor is much more secure that it was before. But none of the Senior Agents are there at the moment. Quest:Time Warp Ch.113/S.4 - Wizard's Forest Oh, I wouldn't worry about another attack. We have set a lot more security systems in place to deal with aspiring invaders. Eleanor, how far have you progressed with the plan to wipe Paradoxes off the slate? Let's say. I've covered a significant distance. Which is why I need your help. So how can I be of assistance, Eleanor? I'll be trying to triggered a new kind of anomaly called Time Warp. It will be in a controlled environment though. It'd be great if you or Quincy can help the rest of Agents in resolving it. Essentially, it's going to be a test. A test to see if our agents can tackle the new anomaly which will be formed by shutting down Paradoxes. Quest:Red Means Stop Ch.260/S.4 - The Red Huntress Back to the Red Riding Hood story. Didn't I tell you that it wasn'ta false alarm?! No... you didn't, Richard. What makes you think there is an actual threat here? Take a good look at this scene and tell me what has changed from the original story, Quincy. Wow! I must say that this version of Red Riding Hood is more... Lethal? I was going to say *swashbuckling*. But *lethal* would work too. To be honest, I prefer this version of Red. But we had to alter it so that the original story is brought back to this timeline. Quest:Save the Lady Ch.260/S.5 - Morrocoy Mangroves Paradox I've spoken to Caleb on the spell. He has confirmed that it's the one to be used. You're ready for this, Megan? Roslyn Taylor may not be as amiable as you think she is. You should come around for a sparring session sometime, Alistair. I'm quite *amiable* there. Cast the spell, Megan. Let's see what kind of magic Caleb has in place here. I'm not good with this specific dialect. But here it goes anyway... Did it work? I don't see anything new around. Wow! What the...!? Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 260